Ein Tag im Leben eines Ädwentscherers drinnen
by Madman123456
Summary: Kein Fehler im Titel, die "unkonventionelle" Schreibweise gehört dazu. Ich habe mal eine alte Fanfiction aus dem AO Forum ausgegraben. Oneshots aus dem Leben meines Charakters, ein Adventurer auf Rubi-Ka.
1. Ein Tag im Leben eines Ädwentscherers

Ein Tag im Leben eines Ädwentscherers drinnen

Eines Tages auf Rubika begab ich mich in eine Kneipe, weil die Shadowlands mich schon wieder so anstanken und ich das Mistwetter nicht leiden konnte. Ich befand mich also nun in dieser Kneipe drinnen, die "Happy Rebel" heissen täte und lauschte den Gesprächen derer die ebenfalls ihre Ärsche auf den Hockern breitdrückten:  
„Blöder Regen da draussen!", „Jo, liegt wahrscheinlich am Wetter!"  
„Donnerwetter!" sagte ich „Ihr seid so doof, ihr kackt gewiss Klosteine!"  
Einer der beiden wendete sich mir zu und meinte :"Tage sind irgendwie wie Nächte, nur nich ganz so spät!"  
Der Barkeeper meinte noch zu mir, dass ich mir keine Gedanken machen tun soll, weil Steinekloppen doof macht und nahm meine Bestellung entgegen.  
Ich kippte mir einige Gläser Wein in die Birne und verflüchtigte mich dann schnell wieder, als einer der beiden Schnitzelgesichter von eben beim Erdnüsse sortieren vom Hocker plumpste. Mein Schädel tat wegen der paar Weine doch ordentlich brummen tun, als ich am nächsten morgen in einem Baum erwachte, also frühstückte ich erst mal einen vorbeilaufenden Eye Mutant mit tüten ketchup und sogleich gings mir besser.

Als erstes tat sich die Frage stellen, wie man nun einen weiteren sinnlosen Tag auf Rubika gestalten täte? Am besten ist immer, man bringt irgendwas um. Also nahm ich mir die Verbrecherischen Verbrechersuchmeldungen auf meinem GSM-Handy (GSM= Grid Service Message) vor und mähte einige der darauf beschriebenen Bösewichte nieder, um deren Loot zu klauen und billig auf dem aobay Flohmarkt zu vertickern.  
So, was nun? Ich ging mal wieder in die Shadowlands, um dort etwas zu trainieren und mein Hirn einzuweichen zu tun. Ich suchte mir also ein zur Verblödung bereites Team tapferer Steineklopfer um dort unsere Schädel einhauen zu lassen bis zum jüngsten Tag oder bis wir einfach keinen Bock mehr haben.

Dieser Zeitpunkt war nach einigen Stündchen eingetreten, so das ich erst mal zum Kiosk bin, um mir die neue Bildzeitung zu holen. „Wat? Fisk zieht von schon wieder neutrale her, obwohl die kürzlich erst Loren Warr in die Tonne drückten? Dem gehören aber nun mal die Eier abmontiert. Ach nee, isn Trox, is ja schon passiert..." dachte ich mir und baute aus der Bildzeitung einen Papierflieger, den ich loschickte um ihm zuzusehen, wie er in 12 Kilometern Höhe mit einem Reet zusammenstiess, welcher sofort in tausend Stücke zersplitterte und noch im Verlauf des Zusammenstosses einer Wache auf den Schädel schiss. Sachen gibts...

Im weiteren Verlauf dachte ich mir, das es nun wohl Zeit wäre etwas sinnvolles zu tun, also besorgte ich mir bissi Messzeug und wollte mal das ganze Viehzeug in der Foremans Mine untersuchen. Ich nahm einige Bilder von illegalen Genversuchen auf, welche teilweise Kreuzungen verschiedener Tier und Menschenarten darstellten.

Wie hübsch, is ja fast wie im Clanradio! Ich wollte einige dort stationierte offizielle Fragen, was es denn mit diesen nur bedingt lebensfähigen Mutationen auf sich hat, kriegte aber nur Gegenfragen in Form von blauen Bohnen gestellt. Ich hab diese ganzen Anfragen mal beantwortet und stand dann vor dem Direktor des Labors, welcher mich recht unwirsch anfahren wollte.

„Weisste wat? Fall doch mal tot um!" tat ich zu ihm sprechen. Freundlich wie er war, kam er dieser Aufforderungn auch gleich nach. Gut, ich hab ihm ein bisschen geholfen, man hilft doch immer gern.  
Trotz der mangelhaften Kooperationsbereitschaft sammelte ich einige interessante Fakten über Mutationen und die lustigen Geräusche, die diese beim sterben machen tun. Bis zum nächsten mal wenn es wieder heisst „Piep".


	2. Ein weiterer Tag

Ein weiterer Tag im Leben eines Adventurers drinnen

Eines Tages dachte ich mir in meinem Schädel drinnen, das ich mal die lustigen Kreaturen in der Foremans Mine beobachten könnte.  
Also ging ich mal hin und betrachtete mir die Viecher; diese possierlichen Tierchen unterscheiden sich in ihren Lebensgewohnheiten wenig von den Schweinen auf der Erde, allerdings schmecken sie nicht so gut.. Die meisten von ihnen sind relativ stark für rubikanische Monster, allerdings sind sie nur im Nahkampf geübt, was einen recht schnell auf die Idee bringt sie auf dem Boden fest zutackern um dann zuzusehen wie voranzukommen versuchen. Wenn man seine sadistischen Treibe ausreichend befriedigt hat, stellt man fest das diese Monster feines Zeug für mittlere Erfahrungsstufen fallen lassen, wenn man sie umbringt, allerdings bedeutet es für Leute mit mittlerer Erfahrungsstufe eine nicht unerhebliche Anstrengung, diese Viecher plattzuhauen, daher empfehle ich das mitbringen ausreichender Mengen Sprengstoff, oder Teammitglieder, die haben dieselbe Wirkung.  
Nachdem ich T.I.M. sah, wie er eine der Lab Assistants pimperte dachte ich mir das ich wohl nicht unbedingt alles dokumentieren muss und ging wieder heim.

Auf der Suche nach weniger perversen rubikanern fiel mir das ICC ein, also flog ich mal bei Josef Maier, ICC Commander vorbei und plauschte ein wenig. Der erzählte mir was von nem Typ mit zwei Fingern und löste sich dann in Luft auf, wie er das häufiger tut, ist schließlich sein Hobby. Also beschloss ich, mal beim Zweifinger im Po Joe vorbeizuflattern um mir mal anzuhören was der wieder hat.  
„Sach ma" sprach der Joe, „Wat machst du dann hier?"  
„Mir is langweilig, deswegen flieg ich durch die Gegend und kugg blöden Idioten beim Eierschaukeln zu!" antwörterte ich, Worauf Joe mir einen Zettel ins Gefieder stopfte.  
„Bring den Brief mal der alten Transe Otacustes, wenn du eh nix besseres zu tun hast. Ich geh nun mal wieder in nen Puff!" sprachs und löste sich in Luft auf. Das scheint irgendwie in Mode gekommen zu sein, die Leute gehen nicht weg, sondern beamen sich von dannen. Deswegen gibt's auf Rubika sowenige Toiletten, die ganze Kacke wird direkt aus dem Dickdarm gebeamt.. Als diese Gedanken in meinem Schädel umhergingen, wurde mir auch klar woher das ganze Material für den Bau der Shadowlands herkommt und warum es da so komisch riecht.  
Während des langweiligen fluges in die östlichen faulen Ebenen überkam mich die Neugier und ich las mal den Brief vom zweifingrigen Joe: „Tach Ota, wie läuft das Drag Queen Geschäft so? Kannst du mal dem Ian stecken, das er mir demnächst ne grössere Ladung Koks mitbringen soll? Meine Kunden werden stinkig sonst. Ausserdem soll er mir paar Stangen Kippen aus Polen besorgen, ich brauch wieder was zu piefen!"  
Aha, kein Problem, den hau ich auch mal an, wo ich schon mal da bin. Beim Anflug klebte ich den Brief wieder zu und übergab ihn kurz drauf an Rubikas bekannteste Dragqueen. Welche sich dann, wie es auf Rubika Mode ist, in Luft auflöste.  
„Rück mal deine Gummi-Titten zurecht, siehst ja aus wie ein Werk von Salvador Dali!" rief ich noch hinterher. Nagut, dann halt nicht, dachte ich bei mir, beendete meinen Vogel Morph und ging zum Ian, der laut Ota nun in der steinernen Gulasch Kanone auftauchen sollte. Ich meinte, das er mir von seiner nächsten Tour auch was mitbringen könnte, bisschen Dope wär klasse. Ian war nicht sehr erbaut drüber, das ihn ein wildfremder wegen illegalem Gerümpel anhaute und wollte wissen, von wem ich die Info hab. Da ich so ein Wahrheitsliebender Mensch bin, sprach ich „Das ICC ist seid Ewigkeiten hinter dir her, die haben dich nur deswegen noch nicht verhaftet, weil du so stinkst."  
Ian war hierrauf recht ungehalten und verpasste mir eins mit seiner Keule, was mir ziemlich missfiel. Ich trat ihm ordentlich zwischen die Beine und stellte fest, dass das bei Troxen nicht ganz die erhoffte Wirkung zeigt. Ian schlug ein weiteres mal zu, traf mich aber nicht sondern machte nur ein grosses Loch in die Steinplatte auf der ich kurz zuvor stand. „Panikartige Flucht," dachte ich mir „ja, das halte ich für angebracht.". Hierzu kam es aber nicht, Ian traf mit einem mächtigen Schwinger von unten direkt auf meinen Kiefer...  
Eingie Tage später jagte ein Doktor einige Medusen Krieger, um einige Notum streusel für den Schoko Kuchen am Sonntag zu erlangen. Er bemerkte, wie unversehens in einiger Entfernung jemand defektes vom Himmel fiel.  
Er ging zu dem derrangiert ausehendem Menschen hin und betrachtete diesen. „Dich kenn ich doch, bist du net der Madman123456?" „ei sischerlisch!" „sach ma, ist heut Karneval und du hast dich als blutiger Haufen Matsch verkleidet?"  
„Mir ist etwas unangenehmes zugestoßen."  
„Ach echt? Was dann? Du siehst ziemlich defekt aus..."  
„Mein Gesicht tut mir weh."  
„Jaja, laber net. Ich flick dich mal zusammen." Sprach der Doc und puzzelte mich beieinander.  
„Du hast meine Nase vekehrt rum ins Gesicht geklebt!" beschwerte ich mich, „Wenns nun regnet werde ich ertrinken! Ich würd das ja selber richten, aber dank dir hab ich nun zwei linke Hände!"  
„Nun wird nicht gleich pampig!" meinte der Doc und baute mich erneut zusammen, diesmal ergab die Rekonstruktion meines Kadavers etwas, was aus einiger Entfernung fast als Mensch durchgangen wäre. Ich bedankte mich bei dem freundlichen Doktor, der mir noch einige Kilo Schmerzmittel verschrieb.  
Ich verwandelte mich in einen Vogel und flatterte von dannen.  
Mein Weg führte nach Clondyke, ich wollte erst mal meine zerwürfelten Knochen in Wasser tunken zwecks saubermachen derselben., also badete ich ein wenig. Nun ist man nachdem baden für gewöhnlich ziemlich nass, daher ging ich mal zu einer der Notum Kanonen und streckte meinen Kopf in den Lauf. Auf diese Weise gefönt war ich zufrieden und ging zum nächsten Grid, ich ignorierte dabei die belustigten Kommentare einiger Passanten wegen meiner leuchtenden Frisur.  
So, nun war Fresschen angesagt, mein Magen knurrte lauter als die meisten unredeemed, daher flatterte ich zur nächsten Brontoburger braterei und wollte was mampfen. „Tach Chef! Ich hätt gern einen Packen Bronto Mc Nuggets, einen Mc Bronto und 3 Cheeseburger, ausserdem brauch ich noch einen Pott Cola und paar Pommes."  
„Menü?" fragte der hirndefektierte bedienstete,  
„Ja vonmiraus im Menü mit dem Mc Bronto, mach gleich mal maxi menü draus." Antwörterte ich und nahm kurz drauf mein Fresschen in Empfang.  
Wenig später sas ich in meiner Wohnung und verzehrte mein Burger-Gerümpel. Bronto Fleisch ist was feines, sollte man sich öfter mal gönnen.  
Nachdem ich nun reichlich Brontoburger im Magen hatte, ist mir ein Einfall eingefallen, mitten ins Gehirn hinein: Ich könnt ja mal wieder ins „Reets" gehen und dort mal kucken, ob der DJ was gegen seine Narkolepsie anfälle getan hat.  
Nein, hatte er offenbar nicht, er spielte immer noch einzelne Samples alle paar Minuten, da ging ich doch mal schiffen. Auf dem Flur vom Klo begegnete mir Captain Lewinson, dessen Wortschatz immer noch aus einem einzelnen Wort bestand.  
„Sachma, Lewi, kannst du eigentlich noch was anders sagen?"  
„Wh... What?"  
„Ach nix, vergiss es. Aber du könntest dich mit den Wachen in Avalon mal austauschen, ihr könntet euren Wortschatz verdoppeln..."  
Aber dann dachte ich mir, das ich den armen wohl überfordern täte und ging wieder in die Disco. Dort sah ich den DJ rumliegen, der mal wieder eingepennt war. Ich kochte einige Eimer Kaffee und flößte ihm selbigen ein. Nützte aber auch nix, der Dussel pennt immer wieder ein, wie ein Uhrwerk. Etwas genervt verließ ich das Reets, langsam wars Zeit, für heute meinen Kadaver zusammenzurollen für heute.  
Also legte ich mein Federkleid wieder an und flatterte in Richtung Heimat, kam in Athen vorbei und flog in den Wompa nach Jobe. Dort fiel ich erst mal runter, da man in Jobe ja nicht fliegen kann.. So was doofes. Also ging ich meine Wohnung dort, gab nach einige Versuchen mein Vorhaben die Balkontür zu schliessen auf und legte mich auf mein Bett zum pennen. Leider konnte ich mich nicht zudecken, irgendwer war wohl eingebrochen und hatte die Decke am Bett festgetackert...


	3. Nächster Teil

Es war einmal, eines schönen Tages ganz ganz weit draussen im Universum drinnen...

Fröhlich zuckelte ich eines dahergelaufenen Tages in Vögeliger Form über die Milkyway Landschaften drüber weg.  
Ich wollte mir die zerdepperten Raumschiffe mal ankuckern, zwecks hochwissenschaftlicher Analyse derselben. Ich bemerkte, das einige der Lebenserhaltenden Systeme noch funktionieren taten und schloss daraus, das irgendjemand diese wohl am laufen gehalten haben muss, da die doofen Dinger sich ja nicht selber warten tun. Also tat ich per Eingang hineinstiefeln tun und begegnete niemandem, da sich im Eingangsbereich keine Sau aufhielt. Weiter drinnen rempelte mich ein veirrtes Babyface an, welches mich vor gefährlichen Gefahren weiter drinnen warnen tat, woraus ich mir aber nix machen wollte, da ich ja schliesslich da war, um potentielle Gefahren zu erforschen zu tun, wie gefährlich diese Gefahren auch seiern mögen.  
In einem Korridor fand ich etwas, was einem Computerterminals ähnlich sah, wahrscheinlich ziemlich alt. Mittels Nano Programming Interface versuchte ich, Zugriff auf die enthaltenen Daten des Rechners zu erhalten, klappte aber nicht, also trat ich einige male dagegen.  
Ach! Anschalten muss man diese Tröten also extra, so ein schwachsinn!  
Ich nehmte Zugriff auf einige Schiffslogbücher, als ich den doofen Rechenknecht endlich angeschaltert hatte und versuchte, erst mal die Schiffsregistrierung zu lesen.  
Leider war der Name nicht mehr lesbar, schade eigentlich, hätte gerne gewusst wie denn nun dieser Weltall schrotteimer heissen täte. Folglich musste ich mich auf die Suche nach mehr Informationen machen, wobei mir auch gleich ein freundlicher an die Wand genagelter Plan des Schiffes behilflich war. Zwar war auch hier alles unlesbar, allerdings war ein Bereich zu sehen, der durch die Kennzeichnungen wichtig gewesen zu seiern schien. Ich versuchte also, mich dort hinzubegebern, soweit es mir ob des ziemlich gammeligen Plans möglich war. Ich bemerkte, das es offenbar ein Hauptcomputer system gab welches noch funktionierte und mich für einen Eindringling hielt. Nun gut, damit lag es an sich gar nicht mal so falsch, allerdings hätte es nicht gleich mit automatischen Kanonen Drohnen seinen Unwillen ausdrücken müssen.  
Drei von diesen konnte ich hinter einer halboffenen Korridor Tür ausmachen, bevor diese mich wahrnehmen konnten. Die Handgranate, die ich kurz drauf in den Korridor schmiss nahmen sie jedoch sehr wohl wahr und beschlossen kurz darauf, sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gehackt zu legen.  
Diese Drohnen konnten ziemlich nervig sein mit der Zeit, also beschloss ich den Computer auszuschalten. Zu diesem Zwecke täte ich wohl ein Terminal mit höchster Zugangsberechtigung brauchen, von dem könnte ich auch die Informationen erlangen, wegen denen ich überhaupt hier bin. Kann ja nich sein das ein mehrere hundert meter langes Raumschiffwrack auf der Weide rumliegt und keiner weiss wie das eigentlich dahin kommt.  
Nachdem mich einige Drohnen doch ziemlich nervten, gelangte ich in eine Art grosser Halle, an en Wänden standen Stasiskammern, allesamt beherbergten sie Leichen, hier waren wohl die Lebenserhalten Systeme ausgefallen. Die armen Teufel waren schon ziemlich angegammelt, allerdings konnten sie mir viele Jahre nach ihrem Tod noch behilflich sein. Um um in ein Stadium der Vewesung zu gelangen musste einige Zeit vergehn, diese Zeit zieht sich allerdings extrem in die Länge wenn man in einer sterilen Stasiskammer liegt. Die Verwesung täte sich dann einzig und allein auf den zellularen Zerfall nach Eintritt des Todes beschränken tun, da Bakterien, Fliegen und sonstige Aasfresser hier nicht reinkamen. Folglich musste der Tod der paar Leute hier schon einige Jahrhunderte zurückliegen, dieser interstellare Schrotthaufen musste seid den Anfängen der Kolonisierung Rubikas hier rumliegen tun.  
Ich brach die Stasiskammer eines der toten auf und borgte mir seine ID Karte. „Du brauchst sie höchstwahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr" sprechte ich und latsche mit der Karte zu einem Computer Terminal. Dort gab ich mich als rechtmässiger Besitzer der Karte aus, was den Computer dazu bringen würde mich nicht mehr als unbefugten Eindringerling zu erkennen zu tun. Dieses Terminal spuckte auch endlich einen brauchbaren Plan des Schiffsinneren aus, welcher mich direkt zu einem Ort namens  
„Main Navigation Sensor Phalanx" führen täte. Auf dem Weg dorthin konnte ich einige Kanonen drohnen analysieren, welche mich zuvor noch zu Müsli verarbeitert hätten. Sehr ulkige Maschinen, diese Teile, besitzen die Fähigkeit, andere ihrer Sorte nachzubauen, wie praktisch. In der Navigationsphalanx angekommen musste ich feststellen, das dieses Schiff laut den Logs völlig korrekt nach Kurs geflogen war und durchaus auf Rubika landen sollte. Leider hatte es offenbar die Landebahn verpasst, was die Kollegen die gammelnd in den Stase Kammern rumliegen wohl richtig blöde fanden. Laut Navi Logs gab es eine Störung in der rechten Antimaterie Kammer, verursacht durch eine Fraktur in der Reaktionskammer. Tja, kommt davon wenn man seine Weltallschüssel aus billigem Taiwan Schrott zusammenfuchtelt, das habt ihr jetzt davon.  
Allerdings hatte ich da was übersehen, diese Fraktur kam zustande durch projektil beschuss von aussen, jemand hatte die Kaffeemühle also ganz simpel vom Himmel geblasen.  
Warum aber sollte jemand ein Kolonisten Schiff abschiessen? Dies war eins der ersten Schiffe, ausser den allerersten Forschern und terraformern gab es niemanden auf Rubika. Wieso sollten die ihre eigenen Nachschubkarren wegballern?  
Irgendwo in diesen Logs musste es eine Erklärung geben, also tat ich weitersuchen. Endlich erkannte ich auch den Namen und Registrierung des Schiffes:  
„H. .S.S. Rimor"...  
Sowas dämliches, auf so was war ich nicht vorverbreitert, äh, vorbereitet.  
Ich hatte die Rimor gefunden? Aber die lag doch hier so offen in der Wiese rum, für jedermann zugänglich...?  
Wahrscheinlich haben die Leute alle keine Zeit mehr, weil sie mit Steinekloppen in den Shittylands beschäftigt sind. Beim Nachdenken dieser Gedanken fiel mir die geklaute ID Karte ins Auge hinein. Diese trug gar kein Omnitek logo, was mich noch ein bisschen mehr verwunderte. Ich ging zurück in die Stasis Halle und untersuchte die verbliebenen Leichname, keiner von ihnen war beschäftigter der Firma OT gewesen. Was war hier los? Ich suchte nach dem dem Bauauftrag des Schiffes da ich wissen wollte wozu dieser Metalleimer im gebrauch war. Kolonisten hatte er keine befördert, da diese allesamt OT beschäftigte waren.  
„Für die Freiheit" sagte mir das Dokument nur. Offenbar war die Datei gelöscht und mit diesen Worten überspielt worden...  
Das brachte mich nicht weiter. Ich suchte nach Informationen zum Namen, der auf der ID Karte stand, „Ivan Colenco" war ein Sträfling, abgestellt zur deportion auf eine Strafkolonie.  
Endlich konnte ich einige Details über den Verlauf der Reise ans Licht holen. Die Informationen waren mehrfach gesichert, allerdings stellte das mit modernen Spionage Gerätschaften kein Problem dar. Offenbar gab es eine Gefangenenrevolte an Bord des Schiffes. Die Gefangen waren offenbar erfolgreich, sie überwältgten ihre Wachen und programmierten den Computer so um, das der sie für die rechtmässigen Eigentümer des Kübels hielt.  
So wollten sie wahrscheinlich durchs Universum kacheln und dann auf Rubika landen, um dort um dort ein neues Leben anzufangen und Kuchen zu essen.  
Laut log taten sie die Schüssel übernehmen und wollten sich in Stase versetzen, damit sie nicht vergammeln bis sie auf Rubika ankommen. Offenbar schlug das fehl, sie konnten wohl nicht damit rechnen abgeschossen zu werden. Offenbar bemerkte man bei Omnitek, das nicht etwa ein Schiff mit Sträflingen landen würde, sondern ein Eimer voller mordender Sträflinge, welche ihre Bewacher gefrühstückt hatten.  
Also beschlossen sie, die Karre kaputt zu schießen, womit die Leute in Stase nicht gerechnet hatten.  
Durch den Absturz der darauf folgte wurden die meisten Systeme zerbröselt, weswegen von den Insassen nur noch Kompost übrig ist. Schade eigentlich, ich hätt sie gerne gefragt ob sie vielleicht noch mitgebrachte Drogen von der Erde übrig haben...


	4. Narf

Narf!

Nun wachte ich morgens auf, geweckt von einem dumpfen Geräusch. Wahrscheinlich war es mein eigener Aufprall, als ich aus meinem Bett plumpste.  
Viele unbeantwörterte Fragen taten mir im Schädel umherlatschen tun, so fragte ich mir zum Beispiel, wo der Inhalt der Schnapsflasche geblieben war, die ich gestern Abend erst anerbrochen hatte.  
Als ich mein Leberimplantat zwecks Reduktion toxischer Stoffe welche meinen Metabolismus empfindlich stören tun könnten einschalterte, wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, das ich abends zuviel gesoffen hatte, was reichlich ungewöhnlich für jemanden ist, der eigentlich gar keinen Alkohol zu sich nehmen täte. Also reiste ich in die Vergangenheit, verkaufte eine **********e Geschichte von Ausserirdischen und wie sie mich zwangen Alkohol in mengen zu konsumieren an den Springer Verlag und verdiente mal eben 5837573858 Milliarden Euro. Blödlicherweise gab mir das Rubikanische Museum für rotzdämlich bedrucktes Altpapier nur 12 Creds für das ganze Zeug. So was doofes.  
Nun gut, es war mal wieder Zeit, mein Schriftstellerisches Büchlein weiterzuschreibern. „Heute piss ich in die Punika Oase" sollte es tat anmach anleitungen für Singles enthalten tun, damit diese wieder ihren Zipfel worein hängen können, ohne dafür jedes Mal extra zu bezahlen.  
..."Wenn man eine Dame, oder auch nur ne Frau zu sich nach Hause einläd, sollte man die zukünftige Lustgrotte einer Grundreinigung unterziehn. Leere Flaschen gehören in den Glascontainer, sofern sie alle reinpassen. Pizza- und Bratwurstreste, wenn älter als zwei Jahre, gehören in den Sondermüll. Tote Katzen und Meerschweinchen gehören in den nukleotid Recycler."...  
Bücherschreibern ist aber ziemlich langweilig in diesem Zeitalter. Früher war das viel besser, man sas vor dem Fernseher, pfiff sich Bier und getrocknete Ziegenpimmel in die Birne hinein und war beschäftigt mit RTL, Rauchen, Trinken, Langweilen..  
Manche hockten ständig vor ihrem „Computer", ein Rechengerät wenig unprimitiver als ein Abakuss und spielten lächerlich primitive Netzwerk spielchen und waren damit zufrieden. Seltensame Geschehnisse waren am geschehn, am tun. Die Leute freuerten sich über andere Leute, die nicht singen konnten, es aber trotzdem taten und mit ihrem Geseier kleine runde Tonträger beschmutzten, welche dann von den Idioten gekauft wurden wie blöd.  
Wie schön, das im Jahre 2167 alle Musikproduzenten und One Hit Wonder erschossen wurden, wie sie es verdienten.

Na egal, glücklicherweise tun wir heute in einer weniger Barbarischen Zeit lebern tun, da sollten wir uns auch ganz ganz gewaltsam drüber freuern tun.!

Ich kehrte die dämlich Melancholischen Gedanken aus meinem Gehirn hinaus und ging mal zum Bronto Burger Imbiss und futterte einige Kilo Bronto Hüfte im Brötchen.  
Es gibt da einen Grundsatz: Nach dem Essen sollst du rauchen oder eine Fraue gebrauchen!  
Also nahm ich mein Tabackgedose aus der Tasche raus, von dem ich die Warnung „Vorsicht! Rauchen entfernt ihre Gesundheit!" Sprüchlein abgekrätzt hatte, da die ja dank heilender Implantate völlig unsinnig war.  
Es war mal wieder Zeit sein am tun, um nach Avalon zu reisern um dort den bösen Drachen zu versohlen. In der Stadt Gammelpott angekommen begegnete ich einem freundlichen Ritter, der aufgrund seiner Erfolge im Stab hochspringen und Hodenturnen nur kurz „Ritter Sport" genannt wurde. Er begleiterte mich zusammen mit seinem Kollegen Ritter Süssmuth zum Schloss, wo wir den Drachen wiedermal versohlen wollten.  
„Damals" erzählte mir Ritter Sport, „Haben wir ständig hübsche Jungfrauen aus den Klauen des Drachen befreit.". Na sehr schön. „Hilfe, Hilfe! Ich bin eine hübsche Jungfrau mit klasse Figur und prallen Möpsen, einem Getränkemarkt und grossen Ländereien!" Jaja, so waren die Jungfrauen damals...  
„Vorsicht!" Tat Ritter Süssmuth sprechen tun, „Heute ist der Drache im Keller eingesperrt, der fängt keine Jungfrauen mehr. Aber habe acht! Oder sogar neun!  
Fürchterlich Böse Mitarbeiter der Firma Omnitek wollen den Drachen tothauern tun, am aus seiner Haut Birkenstock Sandalen zu nähen, möglicherweise werden die sauer, wenn du den Drachen für dich als Haustier haben willst."  
Hmpf, so kamen mir die doofen Blaumänners schon wieder in die quere hinein.  
Glücklicherweise fiel mir dann noch ein genialer Geistesblitz in den Schädel hinein. Geruch! Mit wohlgerüchen lockt man Claner aus ihren Lehmhütten. Also legte ich reichlich Parfüm auf, dabei isses egal welche Marke man verwendet, Hauptsache es riecht gut.  
Axe, 4711, Iltis von hinten, ist eh alles dasselbe.  
Da kamen sie auch schon herbeigeströmt aus allen Löchern. Ich führte die Meute ins Schloss und stopfte so viele von ihnen in selbiges, das keine Blaulinge mehr hereinpassten, wodurch wir den Drachen in Ruhe ausnehmen konnten.  
Wie ein Märchen aus dem Mittelalter draussen wirkte die Zeremonie, in der mir Lord Galalalahad einen Orden an den linken Nippel tackerte. "aua!" tat ich sprechen tun, und boxte dem Geila Hat in die Fresse rein, worauf dieser beleidigt sprechen tat " Du blöder Arsch, nun geh ich in die Shittylands und werde transparent, so, das haste jetzt davon!".  
Später am Tage wirkgwfkch ejkfvjdjdlkkjej jk ksghvsp heulifh ishvfiuwhsliauhlihgsa!

Verdammt! Schon wieder vertippt! *hmpf*  
Später am Tage fand ich den Galalalalahad in den shittigen geländern wieder und tat mich entschuldigen. Er ward wieder besänftigt und meinte, das er sowieso ein Masochist sei und sich daher in diesen dämlich programmierten Ländern viel wohler fühlen täte.  
„aber ich komm bestimmt im Urlaub mal wieder nach Gammelpott, ich sach dir dann bescheid."  
Ich lud ihn zum Weihnachtsfeste zu mir nach Hause ein, wo wir unter dem sprechenden Plastik Weihnachtsbaum sitzen würden, um dann kalten Diät Glühwein aus der Tüte zu süffeln und den Hamster zu braten. Dabei wollte ich mit ihm Weihnachtslieder von der Platte „verpisst euch, ihr Blargen!" hören und in wunderbarer besinnlichkeit zu schwelgen.

Doch als mein Herdplatten essender Bruder mir den Kopf aufsägte, da fiel mir wieder ein, die Wand mus gestrichen werden. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich deswegen jemanden mit nem Autokran übermangeln.  
Ich schliesse mit den Worten:  
Hört nur, wie die Zwitschlein vögeln, sie asten von Hüpf zu Hüpf.


	5. Schulmädchenreport

Es war einmal, an einem hübsch verstrahltem Tage auf der Oberfläche von Rubika obendrauf ein Adventurer, welcher absofort auch wieder die Position des Ich-Erzählers einnimmt:

Ein wenig Zeit hatte ich gefunden, um einem meiner Lieblingshobbys hinterher, äh, nachzugehen. Ich jonglierte zu gern mit brennenden Hamstern. Leider waren Hamster recht knapp auf Rubika, es gab sie eigentlich nur noch in kleinen Wild reservaten drinnen, wo sie davor gerettet wurden von Soldaten als Munition verwendet zu werden.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir mal ein anderes Hobby suchen tun, eventuell Buran-Kuirs ärgern indem ich ihre Schnürsenkel verknote. Oder vielleicht Korken auf die Dornen der Calan-Curs pieken, man könnte sie dann als Pinnwände verticken.  
Mein früherer Plan, einige Redeemed an die Erdbevölkerung als Nachttischlampen zu verhökern scheiterte leider an der Tatsache, das die doofen Viechers nicht ausgehn wollen, wenn man pennen will.

Also nahm ich ein wenig Spice aus dem Gewürzregal, schnupfte es mal weg und faltete mit meinen Gedanken Zeit und Raum, wodurch ich mir selbst im vorgestern begegnete und die seltene Gelegenheit bekam, mir selbst eine Limo auszugeben.  
Ich ging mit mir selbst einen trinken, stellte aber fest das ich ein schlechter Gesellschafter bin. Die Themen die ich behandelte, kannte ich alle schon, so was doofes. Also trennte ich mich wieder von mir selbst und reiste weiter durch den Raum, aber nicht durch die Zeit, das ist langweilig.

Ich hörte von diversen Crews von Raumschiffen und Raumstationen, die der Zeitreise Sucht anheim fielen. Diese süchtig machende Sucht zeigte die symptomatik, das man dass unbändige Verlangen in das Jahrhundert zu reißen, räumlich gesehn auf den Planet Erde. Immer und immer wieder...  
Dabei war das ein ziemlich langweiliges Jahrhundert. Nur langweilige Kriege die ganze Zeit, keine Seuchen oder ähnlich lustiges.  
Aber wenigstens gabs da gute Drogen, vielleicht hops ich doch bei Gelegenheit mal vorbei.  
Na egal, ich bewege mich lieber in meiner eigenen Zeit drinnen, der Luxus und die Anehmerlichen keiten des Fortschritts hatten schon was für sich. Ausserdem gibts immer lecker Bronto Fleisch. Das zeugte mich über.  
Ich vertickte das Spice an ein umherfahrendes Gehirn-im-Zug und zog weiter meiner Wege. „Was tu ich nun?" Taten sich die Gedanken in meiner Grosshirnrinde drinnen denken tun, „Am besten ich ich geh mal wieder an den Strand am Ufer des Stret River, Zone Milky Way. Da lässt sich immer lustig rumhängen tun.". Also castete ich mir „Calias Form: rotzdämliches umherkackendes und sinnlos piependes Federvieh" und flog von dannen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin machte ich in der ICC Zentrale halt, wo ich den Chef nach verschiedenen Leuten fragte. „Tut mir leid, die kenn ich alle net", nur zum Test fragte ich mal nach dem Wachpersonal, was um ihn rumschwirrte: „Die kenn ich auch net. Ich kenne nur eine Person auf dieser Welt, das is halt der ZweiFingerimPo-Joe..." wortete er daraufhin ant. Tja, is vielleicht auch besser so. Ein Langweiler wie du würde auch jedermann jegliche Konservast... Konfezack... Zonverkatss... Unterhaltung vermiesen."  
Ausserdem ist der Mann einfach ziemlich doof und drüber hinaus noch hässlich, das sagte ich ihm lieber nicht, am Ende wär er noch beleidigt.  
Nagut, weiter Richtung Strand. Dort angekommen, breiterte ich erst mal ein Badetuch aus, das zweimal so gross ist wie Deutschland. Eine Freundin hatte mir das geschenkt, Frauen haben immer so grosse Badetücher. Sand! Endloser Sand! Was macht man nun damit seit den Zeiten der rubikanischen Besiedlung? Richtig, Sandburgen bauen.

Ich hatte mir zwecks bau der ganzen Türmchen meiner Sandburg einige Förmchen ausgeliehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grunde kamen da immer kleine Heckler raus, die mir allesamt davon liefen...  
Da musste ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen. Hm, mach ich die Türmchen halt von Hand. Viele Stunden später waren die ersten Aufbauten und der Bergfried fertig. Die Dinger sahen allesamt aus wie hingekackt, aber da ich dem nassen Sand ein wenig Klebstoff beigefügt hatte, hielten die Gebilde trotzdem. Nun schaufelte ich mal einen Burggraben aus, allerdings berechnete ich die tiefe wohl ein bisschen falsch, den etwa 7 meter unter einem Ölfeld stiess ich auf den Eingang zu einer besseren Welt in welcher Redeemed und unredeemed fröhlich an Grillfeuern rumhockten und Würstchen grillten.  
Ich schüttete diesen Eingang schnellst möglich zu, schliesslich will ich keinen Ärger mit den ganzen Trotteln, welches sich gerne „im Dienst ihrer Sache" die Schädel einschiessen um am liebsten auszuprobieren, ob sich Hirnmasse gegnerischer Truppen als Düngemittel für sandigen Boden eignet.  
Um die Antwort mal vorwegzunehmen: Nein, tut sie nicht. Make Love not War!  
Make Fleisch not Gemüs! Statt euch gegenseitig niederzumähen, solltet ihr eure Zeit darin investieren euch mal sowas wie ne Frisur wachsen zu lassen, jawoll! Vor allem die ganzen Fexe. Grau wie Mäuse und die glattpolierte kahle Murmel leuchtet im dunkeln.  
Zurück zu meiner Burg: Ich hatte gerade den Burggraben fertiggestellt, da erschien mir in einer wundervoll leuchtenden Aura eine bezaubernde Fee, welche zu mir sprach: "Geh weg du Speck! Das meine Sandkuhle! Dein Burgengerümpel beam ich mal irgendwohin, wo es keiner Sau auffällt. Und du machst gefälligst Abflug, aber bisschen plötzlich!"  
Ich tat widerwillig, wie mir geheissen. Meine Burg ist übrigens rubika weit bekannt, was die Fee nicht beabsichtigt hatte, aber soll mir egal sein. Es tauchte vor geraumer Zeit jemand auf, der meine herbeigebeamte Burg unbedingt benennen wollte.

Nun gut, ich hätt sie jetzt „Burg zu " genannt, aber „Scheol" is auch schön.  
Wir stellen fest, das Sandburgen in Milky Way bauen öde ist. Die alkalische Reaktion der Säure auf den Zucker hat also, wie sie sehen, erstaunliche Auswirkung gezeigt. Bitte wieder Licht!  
Ach nee, wo war ich? Achja, Sandburgen bauen die später von Viechern verschiedenster Art besiedelt wird und noch später für Tourismus freigegeben werden.  
Seht euch vor! Und natürlich auch hinter und an den Seiten!

Feen sind doof! Ja wirklich! Ich habs gesehn! Mit meinen eigenen Augen! Keine gemieteten!  
Als die Sonnen schon wieder mal kurz Richtung westlichem Horizont nahmen (schon das 10te mal heute) beschloss ich, noch mal in Bliss vorbeizuschaun. Dereinst hatten Omnitruppen das Städtchen besucht, weswegen die Leute dort ein neues Katzapult aufstellen wollten. Blödlicherweise gab es keine passenden Katzen auf Rubika, und sämtliche Agenten weigerten sich, erst ruse zu casten und sich dann in ein Kätzchen verwandeln zu lassen.  
Ich schlug vor, das Katzapult mit Steinen zu beladen aber man erklärte mir, das es ja dann ein langweiliges Katapult und kein lustiges Katzapult mehr wäre und lehnte meinen Vorschlag dankend ab. Wahrscheinlich werden sie bis in alle Ewigkeit hinein mit Spatzen auf Kanonen schiessen, oder so ähnlich.  
Und wenn sie dann verlieren tun, motzen sie über die mangelhafte Balance, die fehlerhafte Organisation der Clans und so weiter und sofort, das übliche halt.

Na gut, sind halt alles Torfköppe, die blauen wie die roten, jeder auf seine Art.  
Was solls, die Landschaft gefällt mir noch am besten, bis heute hab ich sie nicht komplett erkundet. Die Landschaft ist immer noch abwechslungsreicher als die ständige Mäkelei der blauen und der roten, welche mir zeitweise schon ein wenig im Hirn brennt.  
Folglich wird ich zukünftig auch weiterhin ein wenig durch sandige Dünen latschen um selbige zumindest mal gesehen zu haben, den die sind abwechslungsreicher als laufende Steine...


	6. Rumpeldibum

**Rumpedibum...**

* * *

Von einem anderigen Planeten herunter kam einmal ein Ausserirdischer Alien gekommen, welcher auf Rubika den Vatertag feiern wollte. Folglich hatte er einige Kollegen dabei und einige Bollerwagen mit hochprozenteligem Sprit.  
Blödlicherweise waren seine Kollegen dieses Jahr derart hackenstramm, das sie ihn vergaßen als der kleine Alien-Invasor hinter einen Busch göbelte.  
Es tat nicht allzu lange dauern tun, da kam ich angeflattert.  
„Hilfe, nach Hause telefonieren! Oder Faxen! Ich hab mein Handy verloren!" jammerte er sowohl Pausen- als auch erfolglos, den er kriegte, als ich genug vom geseier hatte, flugs eins über die Omme gebrezelt. Da der kleine Alien Gnom ziemlich hässlich sein tat und überdies auch noch nach erbrochenem riechen tat, konnte ich nichts mit dem Gnom anfangen. Also schnitt ich ihn in kleine stückchen, färbte diese braun ein und vertickte sie als Taback an den doofen Nodda Gregg. Der fand die Abwechslung zu den Bronto burgern, die er jeden Monat mal vorbeigebracht kriegt recht klasse und schenkte mir als Dankeschön eine Unterhose mit hydraulischem Eierkrauler und Schamhaar-Lockenwicklern. Wie hübsch, so was wollte ich immer schon mal haben.  
Mit einer neuen Unterhose im Gepäck drinnen flog ich ins Tier, äh, nach Tir. Am West Tor begegnete ich dem lustigen Field Commander Doorman, welchen ich erst mal auf den Misstand seiner Klamotten hinwies. „Sach ma, was macht eigentlich ein 230er Typ mit Servants of eight-Armor? Wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal level 200?"  
„Wenn du wüsstest! Ich hab die Armor von Aliens geklaut, die hier regelmässig bekifft runterregnen. Als Obermaterial hab ich die level 5 So8 Armor draufgeklebt, damits keiner merken tut! Hier ist übrigens deine Lieferung, schwarzer Afghane, noch knetfrisch aus meiner Presse. Fühl mal, das ist mal Qualität! Nich son mit 50% Henna gestreckter brauner Marock wie vom Ian Warr!"  
Nun freuerte ich mich aber ganz ganz gewaltsam! Endlich wieder frisches Dope!  
Ich nahm mir vor, einige Gramm vom schwarzen mit dem Kollegen Ljotur zu vernichten, blödhafterweise war der mal wieder nicht da, so das ich mein rauschiges Gift alleine in meine Lunge hinein inhalierern tun müssen tat, ich tat das schon kommen sehn. Ich stellte Ljoturs Hauskätzchen noch einige Fässer Whiskas hin, weil der Trottel das wieder vergessen hatte und erhob mich wieder in die Lüfte hinein, um mich bald darauf in Wine wieder zufinden. Dort hatte ich den Auftrag erhalten, die Zelte auf Stabilität zu überprüfen zu tun. Und Donnerwetter, die Dinger sind derart stabil dass ich mich frage warum Omnitek seine Bauten nicht der Claner Architektur anpassen täte. Gut, es tut ziemlich kacke und mittelalterlich aussehn, aber die Zeltplanen dehnen sich keinen Nanometer, auch dann nicht wenn ein Drache drauf Polka tanzt. Ausserdem, Omnitek kümmert sich für gewöhnlich einen Dreck ums aussehen...  
Ich pappte einen „Sehr gut!" Aufkleber auf die Zeltplane und begab mich wieder in meine Wohnung in Jobe hinein. Aber halt, erst mal den Vogel Morph ausmachen, bevor ich wieder auf die Fresse fliege. Das besser so, schliesslich hatte ich vor, durch mein Dope Hirnschäden zu verursachen, nicht durch „Auf-den-Kopf-fallen".  
Ich dampfte nun meine Wohnung voll, nachdem ich Spencer Nielsen Musik in der Anlage drinnen reingelegt hatte und freute mich über die offene Balkontür, die schon offen war seid ich dort eingezogen bin...


	7. Zeit

Ich lag in meinem Wohnzimmer drinnen und dachte mir Kartoffelbrei in mein Gehirn hinein. Wahrscheinlich lags an meinen Drogen, das ich längst eingestaubte Synapsen mal wieder ölte, aber auch egal. Wir leben nur kurz, ich habe nicht viel Zeit, um immer alles zu erklären zu tun. Zeit...

Zeit ist für die gewöhnliche Auffassung ein kontinuierliches Fortschreiten, innerhalb dessen sich alle für und am erfassbar am seienden und auch alle anderen Veränderungen stattfinden tun.  
Tut man das wissenschaftlich bestimmen wollen tun, muss man zwischen Realzeit (Der Newton-Physiker Chef tat das mal „relative Zeit" nennen tun)und der Idealzeit unterscheiden tun. Realzeit ist dabei die mess- und bestimmbare Zeit oder Dauer oder was auch immer. Die Idealzeit, beim Newt mensch auch absolute Zeit genennt, ist die Zeit am sein, die allen bestimmbaren Zeiten zugrunde liegen tut. Eigentlich isses nur ein erdachtes Bild: Wenn man alle Zeit der Welt zusammenzählt, käme man irgendwann vom Anfang aller Zeiten bis zum Ende der Zeiten und hätte auf seiner Stoppuhr eine ziemliche grosse Zahl stehn, welche dann die Absolute Zeit darstellt.  
Diese hat man sich nicht als Zeitdauer wie 50 bille Jahre vorzustellern, sondern eher wie ein vorbestimmtes ablaufen. Wir reissen auf einer Zeitstrecke, deren Ende jetzt bereits bombenfest irgendwo ziemlich weit weg rumstehn tut.  
Die Zeit ist eine nicht veränderbare Grösse, allerdings können auf und terroretisch auf der Zeitstrecke wo wir am rumrennen sind mal kurz anhalten (um aufs Klo zu gehen)und auch mal wieder zurücklatschen tun. Diverse Aussagen und Messungen über den Ablauf der Zeit täten eh relativ seiern, da der Einstein damals nachweiste, das die Gleichzeitige Messung von gleichen Zeitabständen an unterschiedlichen Punkten des Raumes unterschiedliche Ergebnisse bringern täte., da sie vom Standpunkt des beobachters, beziehungsweise von dem des Messinstruments abhängen. Blödhafterweise hats noch keiner geschafft, einen neutralen Beobachtungspunkt zu erstellen, um abläufe in der Zeit unbeeinflusst vom vier dimensionalen Raum, in dem wir leben täten, beobachten zu können.  
Dann könnte man hinterher-, äh, nachweisen tun, das die Zeit geradewegs fortschreitert bzw wir uns gradlinig auf der Zeitstrecke bewegen tun, beziehungsweise das wir das eben nicht tun.  
Wenn nachgewiesen werden könnte, das wir rumwackeln wie die blöden auf unserer Zeitbahn, vielleicht gar die geschwindigkeit ändern dann wärn wir voll am rumrul0rn!  
Wir könnten den nächsten Evolutionssprung behopsen, da wir den Ablauf unserer Zeit beliebig modifizieren könnten. Zeit hätte keinerlei bedeutung mehr für uns, was Lottospielen echt langweilig machen würde...

Um weitere Forschungen in dem Bereich machen zu können, hätte der doofe Einstein doch nur einen Weg finden müssen, elektrische Kraftfelder nach belieben zu bündeln und diese ohne Hilfe weiterer Kraftfelder in beliebiger Form zu halten zu tun, wie es heutzutage jeder doofe Enfo Trox macht.  
Dann hätte er sich mit ein paar Teilen ausm Baumarkt den fettesten Teilchenbeschleuniger basteln können, um damit relativ grosse Mengen Antimatirie herstellen zu können.  
Einstein war nicht ganz so doof, wahrscheinlich wäre er dann auf den im späten 20sten Jahrhundert entdeckten Tunneleffekt gekommen, welcher Subatomare Teilchen auf über-Lichgeschwindigkeit beschleunigt. Dieser lustige Tunneleffekt weißt die Theorie vom 4 dimensionalen Raum sehr spektakulär nach, da man ein Photon über eine Strecke hinweg beschleunigen kann, um es am anderen Ende der Strecke nachzuweisen, noch bevor es am Anfang beschleunigt wurde.  
Blödhafterweise brauchte man ewig lange, um die Ursachen dieses Effektes zu erforschen, da hierzu recht viel Energie benötigt wird. Die damals üblichen „Steckdosen" reichten nicht aus für diese Zwecke.  
Wenn der fertige Einstein Ein bündelbares Kraftfeld erfunden hätte, dann täte man relativ grosse Mengen Anti materie herstellen und sogar lagern können, um fröhlich frohlockend weitere Versuche machen zu können. In solch einem Kraftfeld könnte man ganze Atome mehrere Sekunden lagern...

„spitzen Dope!" dachte ich mir und rauchte weiter...  
„Mal ein bisschen Linguistik zur Entspannung..."  
„Zeit"...

Erst 1750 trat das Wort zum ersten mal im Sprachgebrauch auf. Es kam erst mit dem messen derselben in die Mode hinein...  
In den alten romanischen, indogermanischen und germanischen Sprachen war für Wetter und Zeit ein und dasselbe Wort zuständig am sein.  
Die Einführung der ersten Uhren war sozusagen die loslösung von Natürlichen Prozessen. Nun konnte man endlich eine 5 Minuten Nummer schieben und dabei wissen, was fünf Minuten sind.  
Vor der Erfindung der Uhren haben sich die Leute beim ****** wohl immer nach den Gezeiten gerichtet. Aus dem Wort für Gezeiten leitet sich auch in indogermanischen Sprachen das Wort für „Zeit" ab. Deutsch isses GeZEITen, englisch Tides, die zur „Time" wurden.  
Wir haben die Zeit abstrakt gemacht, tjoa! Nun können wir sie fast alle, ausser den Troxen, als eigene Grösse ausmachen.  
Blödhafter Weise kriegen manche das nicht in ihre Omme, weswegen sie zu missis ständig zu spät kommen.

Ich sollte weniger von dem Zeug hier rauchen und wieder brav Taback paffen...


	8. Legchopper

Der dicke Adv und die Legchopperquest

Eines Tages hab ich mir gedenkt, das ich wohl nur mal aus lauter Spassigkeit mal die Legshopper Quest lösen könnte, um mal den relativ sinnlosen Ring in meine Bank zu tun, um ihn dort verschimmeln zu lassen.  
Ich besuchte also einen der Legchopper Clone, welcher mich erst mal mit „Legs commin off!" begrüsste. „Tach auch!" grüsste ich zurück und schoss ihn tot.  
Feine Sachen sind dort drin, den Carbon Holster für Fexige Stärke hab ich immer noch in meiner Bank, mittlerweile dürfte er aber bisschen faulig riechen, weil ich wie immer zu faul bin die ganzen Eingeweidereste vom Loot zu puhlen.  
Den etwas derangierten Schädel packte ich in eine Alditüte und flog damit nach Central Artery Valley, wo sich meines Wissens der doofe NPC für meine Quest finden tun sollte. Er war auch tatsächlich dort, nur leider ward er defekt gewesen, er tat mir die Tüte mit dem Schädel klauen aber den Ring nicht rausrücken.  
Ich war nun ziemlich besäuert am seiern, weswegen ich ihm die Füsse am Boden festtackerte, auf das er für alle Ewigkeiten dort im Sumpf festhängen tun müssen täte, oder so...  
Aus lauter Frust flog ich etwas weiter westlich und grillte mir einen Polymorphed Lunatic, welcher mit Senfsauce gar nicht mal schlecht schmeckte. Leider erinnerte mich der abgetrennte Schädel des Tierchens wieder an den doofen Jack, the Legchopper. Ich kriegte grosse Lust, einen seiner Klone zu verwursten um dann gleich mehrere Köpfe nach Deep Artery Valley zu bringen und den doofen Typ, der mir den Ring nicht geben wollte damit einzugraben.  
Also packte ich ein paar Taschen zusammen, welche ich aus frisch gegerbtem Katzenfell gefertigt hatte und flog los, um dann in Varmint Woods einige Köpfchen einzupacken. An der ersten Stelle, wo einer der Klone gesichtet wurde, war mal wieder niemand zu Hause. Also band ich einige Soul Snatcher zusammen und befestigte das Ende des dafür verwendeten Seils an einen gerade abfliegenden Raumtransporter.  
Es empfiehlt sich, bei Reisen in den Varmint Woods in den nächsten Tagen einen Regenschirm mitzuführen.

Nächste Stelle: Wieder keiner da, anscheinend war der Klon von den noch dort rumstehenden Omnitek Mitarbeitern für den Kantinen Gulasch gebraucht worden. Schade eigentlich. Ich überlegte noch kurz, ob ich mit den Omnis dasselbe Spielchen mache wie mit den Soulsnatcher Viechern, dachte mir aber dann das mir der rossige Phillip vielleicht bös wär und mir deswegen dann keine Weihnachtskarte mehr schicken täte, welche ich doch immer so hübsch fand.  
Nää, auf die jährliche Briefbombe von Rossilein wollte ich nicht verzichten, ein bisschen Weihnachtliche Stimmung würde verloren gehen dann.

Nächste Stelle: Endlich ein Klon! „Legs commin off!" "Jaja, is scho recht!" tat ich sprechen tun, kurz bevor ich ihm ein Bein stellte und seinen dicken leuchtenden Schädel wie eine Glübirne abdrehte. Ich wollte diesmal weniger Sauerei in meiner Alditüte haben, schliesslich gibts den Hersteller seid 25 tausend Jahren nicht mehr und meine Alditüten Sammlung ist echt wertvoll.  
Auf dem Weg zurück nach Artery Valley tat ich mich dann fragen tun, was der Kopf-Einsacker Kendrik Kuzio eigentlich mit den ganzen Schädeln macht, da recht viele Leute recht viele Klone vom Jack umbringen tun und ihm dementsprechend viele Schädel bringen.  
Er sprach zu mir, er wolle sich eines Tages ein recht grosses Haus aus Schweinskopfsülze bauen. Blödhafterweise gibts keine Schweine auf Rubika, sozusagen kein Schwein da, weswegen er umdisponieren musste.  
Erinner mich jemand dran, das ich da nicht aufs Richtfest gehe...

Na egal, ich ward glücklich am seiern, da ich nun ein weiteres Item hatte um es auf meiner Bank verschimmeln lassen zu können, Hurra!


	9. noch ne story

**Noch ne Adv Story**

* * *

Neulich war ich mal in Aegan, um in Rising Sun nachzusehn ob Dodga neue ZahnpastaHaustür Verkäufer im Wartezimmer sitzen hatte.  
Langweiligerweise stand keiner da, dem ich mal eben freundlich aber bestimmt den Kopf hätte abschiessen können, daher flog ich mal wieder die New Road lang.  
Immerzu nach Süden fliegen, dann kommt eine Gabelung: Östliche Richtung gehts über eine hübsche hölzerne Hängebrücke über einen der Quellflüsse des Stret River in die Varmint Woods, hinein. Da isses aber immer grün und diesig, ausserdem stinkts dort, weil die ganzen Blubbags immer in den Bach strullen.  
Alos täte ich lieber westwärts fliegen. Hier gibts einen Schwenk richtung Süden, ist man einmal hinter der Zonengrenze, kann man noch fürchterlich oft schwenken weil das Strassenbauamt damals offenbar besoffen war.  
Hier gehts unter anderem nach „Will to Fight", da ich aber nicht kämpfern tun will, bin ja schliesslich ein Atlantist, äh, Pazifist, geh ich halt nach Westen, wo ich auf die Last Ditch Stadt treffen tue, soll heissen, erst mal tut man dort gegen den riesigen Defensiv Wall fliegen, wenn man diesen nicht rechtzeitig sieht, aus was für Gründen auch immer.  
In der Stadt gehts sehr ruhig zu. Ab und zu purzeln einige Leute aus den Wompas, die wollen entweder direkt weiter nah Hope in die Schlägerei Kneipe oder haben keine Lust mehr auf Steinekloppen und gehen auf ne Mission hier.  
Blödlicherweise finden sich hier nur Missionenseingänge für MissionsQL bis 70, weiter is da nix.  
Stärkere Verbrecherlichkeiten versammeln sich lieber in Home, der heimstadt des ruckelns. Dort hab ich die besten Zeiten meines jungen Lebens verbracht, ich lernte dort die Theorie des Teamplays. Aus irgendeinem Grund hab ich aber leider das alles wieder vergessen...  
Dafür wusste ich damals noch nicht, was ein Healdelta ist, ist ja auch was feines.  
Mit dem Körper noch in Last Ditch, mit den Gedanken nun auch wieder, fiel mir ein Einfall in meinen Schädel hinein: Hier war ja noch ein Grund, warum man diese ansonsten so sinnlose Stadt besuchen sollte: Das Reet Retreat, die grösste Disse auf Rubika, und auch noch ohne doofe Türsteher die man erst wegboxen muss, bevor sie einen reinlassen, ein richtig gemütliches Etablissmong eben.  
Aber auch ohne Reets ist Last Ditch ein hübches Städtchen.  
Noch weiter westlich findet sich der „Stone Circle", das ist aber nix besonders, scheinbar ne wilde Mülldeponie wo jemand das Gerümpel im fünfeck angeordnet hat.  
Südlich hiervon befindet sich mitten in der Wildnis drinnen ein Bronto Burger laden, als sei er dort hingeplumpst. Nagut, nicht fragen, fressen, denk ich bei mir und futtere einige Burger.  
„Danke" tat der Fleisch verticker zu mir sprechen tun" du bist mein einziger Kunde seid Verkaufstart von Notum Wars! Damals hatte hier ein Vorbestellender Omni südlich von hier nen Turm hingestellt, level 10. High levelclaner versuchten ihn einzureissen und wunderten sich, warum sie das Teil nicht angreifen konnten."  
„Trottel, ich war doch damals dabei!" Tat sich antwörtern, „Wir waren allesamt zu faul, die lächerliche Beschreibung rauszusuchen und zu lesen."  
„Du meinst diesen Pappkarton?"  
„Nee, das wär ja noch Luxus! Unter /content/game/notumwars/  
bei den Artikeln kann man sich sämtliche Regeln selber ankucken tun und gefälligst selber ausdrucken, damit Spasscom Tinte spart.  
Blödhafterweise wurde das ganze Gerümpel niemals vernünftig übersetzt und zusammengefasst, so das ich heute noch manchen Leuten erklären muss, das Service Tower eben keine Riesigen Überaschungseier am seiern sind."  
Weiter flog ich Richtung 4 Holes. Lustiger Name für eine Zone, wahrscheinlich die Abkürzung für „ein- eindrittel Frauen" oder so.  
Hier gibts Omnistädte, zwei davon wollten Claner mal erobern. Die pösen Omnis wollten die Städte aber nicht hergeben tun, daher gingen wir halt wieder heim. Ich frag mich heute noch, was die Braunmann oder wie sie hiess in Argentum wollte?  
Zwei Geschäfte, ein Schwimmbad und in der Ecke steht ein Topf mit Gulasch, äh, Lava rum. Toll! Da mobilisier ich dich gleich mal alle Clanischen Streitkräfte für.  
Ein paar Omniwachen griffen mich an. Huihuihui! Was mach ich denn da nur? Ich könnt ein bisschen hier bleiben und die Leute ärgern, aber da die dauernd wiederkommen ist das langweilig...  
Also liess ich keine Feder liegen als Beweisstück meiner Intrigen und flog Richtung Plutos Sphär...  
Achnee, das isses ziemlich kalt, also flieg ich lieber wieder nach Norden, um dann westlich Richtung Borealis abzubiegen.  
Hier gehts in den Wompa nach Newland und dort in die langweiligste Kneipe auf ganz Rubika, das Neuters R us.  
Es gab einige lächerlich dilettantische Versuche eines gewissen Don Qing, Kohle mit diesem Laden zu machen, was jedoch an der stumpfen Beleuchtung und der langweiligen Einrichtung im Ladeninneren scheiterte. Bemerkenswert an diesen trostlosen Räumlichkeiten ist, das irgendjemand seine Totems vor der Tür hat stehn lassen. Die sthen da so rum und strahlen vor sich hin.  
Sind die Leute eigentlich für alles zu faul? Kann diese Dinger nicht mal wer in den Alt-Totem Container tun? Was steht da eigentlich drauf? Alt ägyptisch?  
Mal sehn, ob ich das noch kann...

„Wer das liest ist doof."

Aha. Die Ägypter waren Scherzkekse.  
Blödlicherweise sind sie damals zu PvP Gimps geworden und wurden daher ständig von den Hetitern, den Assyrern und später auch von den Römern geraidet.  
Tja, doofe Ägypter, das kommt wohl vom vielen Steinekloppen.

Die Stadt Newland selbst hat einen ganz eigenen Charm, auch wenn sie voll von Cheater-Wachen ist. Ist aber ne nette Stadt zum rumhängen tun, weil hübsch dort.

Ich würd mich hier auch hinhauen. Vorher werd ich noch das Leet grün anmalen was hier rumläuft. Gute nacht liebe Leute, Gute Nacht Johnboy und Gute Nachtwächter...


	10. Massenmord

"Rubika ist sehr voll geworden. Aber statt wegzugehn, bring ich lieber alle um. Dann spar ich Sprit."

Madman entschloss sich, bei Gelegeheit mal seinen Hirn Symbionten zu hauen. Der Unterstützte die Gedächtnissfunktion nicht wirklich. "Reclaimen" macht Massenmord gleich viel weniger schrecklich.  
Er würde aber auch problemlos mit der grössten Bevölkerungsdichte auf Rubika zurechtkommen, wie er das schon immer getan hatte. Notfalls würde er einfach alle in irgendwelches beklopptes Viehzeug verwandeln bis die Leute einen grossen Bogen um ihn machen würden wie um jemanden der zuweilen minütlich in den unpassendsten Momenten die langweiligsten Sparwitze der Galaxie erzählt. "Verdammt! Das mach ich doch ohnehin schon... Wie zum Beispiel der hier: Warum heisst eine Vase so wie sie nunmal heisst? Wenn man sie gegen eine Wand wirft dann war se..."

Madman stellte nun zwei Dinge fest: Witze die man sich selbst in Gedanken erzählt sind meistens nicht sehr lustig, weil man sie für gewöhnlich bereits kennt.  
Das zweite ist die Tatsache, das der Spieler von Madman nicht wirklich die leicht geisteskranke Art von ihm wiedergeben kann, wenn er das ganze Zeug nicht ín der "Ich" Perpektive schreibt.  
Ausserdem ist auf dem Wordpad hier eh alles Kacke.

Nachdem ich also nun diese nachdenklichen Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Pandemonium hindrauf. Nachdem mein Spieler endlich wieder eine ordentliche Grafikkarte in seinem Abakusartigen Gerät hat, die letzte war leider durch ein neues und defektes Netzteil gegrillt worden, kann ich nun wieder meine Existenz fortsetzen!  
Darüber freuerte ich mich nun aber ganz ganz gewaltsam!  
Endlich mal wieder mit Menschen reden können, ohne das man ihre Gesichter sehn muss.

Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Bis in alle Ewigkeit werden sich die Trottel in Pandemonium über die Vorgehensweisen anderer Trottel aufregen. Ich selbst habe Monate gebraucht um dort halbwegs zu wissen wo die Karawane der doofen entlang geleitet werden muss.  
Blödhafterweise drückte mir lange vorher jemand das Kommando der Trottelgruppe aufs Auge, ich hatte also zuerst mal mit meiner geistigen Unfähigkeit, mir irgendwelche Wege zu merken zu kämpfen. Glücklicherweise haben meine werten Mitleecher die Monster bekämpft, so das ich meine eigene Unfähigkeit knapp besiegen konnte und einen grossen Teil der Leute zum Beast bringen konnte. Das Biest zeigte sich wenig biestig und liess noch nicht mal einen Furz, welcher unter anderen Kriegern als "Ring of Fire" bekannt ist.  
Wie ich hinterher feststellen durfte war dies die grösstmögliche Organisatorische Leistung zu der ich fähig bin, dabei können das ungefähr 100 Leute hinkriegen ohne das 5 von der Truppe umkommen.  
Gut, das kommt dann auch auf die Liste von Dingen drauf, die ich nicht kann *ausroll*  
"Gigantisch schwerer Papierrollen mit sich rumschleppen" das gehört mittlerweile nicht mehr auf diese Liste, mittlerweile konnte ich das ja üben.  
"Damage machen" stimmt, das kann ich nicht. Trotzdem werde ich bei Schlachten immer recht schnell angegriffen. Versteh die Omnische Taktik nicht, räumen die immer zuerst die kleinstmögliche Gefahr aus dem Weg? *denk*

Ist auch gut für heute. Ich roll die Liste besser wieder ein, in einigen Stunden werde ich damit fertig sein und im Pandemonium Garten ein Team suchen können.  
"Vollkommen Nutzloser Leecher Adv ohne Damage sucht ein Team, um nicht nur Pandebotpunkte sondern nebenher auch noch Shadowknowledge zu leechen, nebenher will ich auch noch ein paar Tier 3 Glyphen unterschlagen, will mich wer einladen?"  
Tat ich rufen, bekam aber keine Einladung in ein Team. Versteh ich nicht, die Leute stehn wohl nicht auf Ehrlichkeit. Gut, dann lüg ich mal bis sich die nicht vorhandenen Balken soweit biegen das Knoten drin sind: "219er Damage Adv LFG!"  
Ungefähr 21 nanosekunden später wurde ich in ein team eingeladen. Die anderen waren auch alle fertig, nun mussten alle noch in diese kleinen Wurmviecher verwandelt werden, damit der Raidleader auch die Ubasicht behält. An wem bleibt das wieder hängen? Richtig, an irgendnem anderen Adv. Ich bin doch nicht bekloppt und caste mir die nanoenergie leer. Ich weiss nicht wie ihr anderen das immer macht, aber Batterien sind verdammt teuer!

Die Vorbereitungen für die Königsklasse der Raids liefen auf Hochtouren, es ist erforderlich, hochkonzetriert zu sein und ständig ein Auge auf der Karte zu haben.  
Alle hatten nun ihre Buffs, wir konnten uns also nun den schrecklichsten Monstern stellen, die die Shadowlands zu bieten haben, jedes einzelne ein inkarnierter Alptraum, eine Fleisch gewordene Mär und sie werden immer nur noch stärker, je weiter man zu dem Beschützer der Quelle allen Notums kommt, dem "Beast". Eine unglaubliche Herausforderung!

Wir schossen sie alle tot und gingen wieder heim.

Pandemonium Raids haben etwas an Nervenkitzel verloren, seid man dort mit bis zu 100 Trotteln aufläuft. Glücklicherweise haben lustige Omnitruppen letztens erst ein Camp eröffnet, von dem aus man Alien Niederlasungen angreiffen kann. Wie praktisch, gibts also noch was zu tun heute. Dort wimmelt es nur so von übermäßig starken Aliens, allesamt nur in ganzen Horden anzutreffen, hier ist Teamarbeit angesagt um hier überhaupt die Chance zu haben die letzte Herausforderung in diesen Leveln zu erreichen, den Chefobermotz, der eine ganze Gruppe erfahrener Krieger recht schnell versohlen kann. Aber vorher muss man noch an seinen ganzen Untergebenen Frei, Kreaturen, die nur aus kranken Fantasien völlig gestörter Gentechniker von deren Planeten kommen können.

Wir schossen sie alle tot und gingen wieder heim.

Ehrlich jetzt, langsam kommts mir echt vor als gäbs derweil keine wirklichen Herausforderungen mehr. Ist natürlich möglich das ich das subjektiv falsch sehe...

Was nun anfangen mit dem angebrochenen Tag? Mal kucken, vielleicht mal in der Org stadt kucken, ob irgendwer meinen Laden leergekauft hat.  
Sieht nicht danach aus. Dabei hab ich nette Sachen dort drinnen. Auf dem Platz C-24 in Avalon lässt sich gut stöbern.  
Ich hasse Leute, die die Werbung für ihren Kackladen einfach nicht seinlassen können. Die sollten ihre Charaktere alle mal "Jamba" nennen, oder "sparabo"...  
Wo ich schonmal hier in der Stadt bin, kann ich auch gleich mal die nächste Org miete in den City Controller drücken. Dummes Ding! Verschluckt immer zu mein Geld und unten kommen keine Kippen raus! Brauchst wohl mal ein Softwareupdate? Ach ich seh schon, dazu muss man dich bestimmt abbauen und bei Nokia einschicken und kann dann 3 Monate nicht telefonieren. Ich mag diese Multifunktionsgeräte nicht besonders.

Nun gut, es wird Zeit diese Geschichte zu beenden, sie war auch bisher so lustig wie eine Wurzelbehandlung. Ich werde noch ein bisschen in der Bar des Hauptquartiers chillen und dann pennen gehn.

Gute Nacht und lasst euch nicht von Kobolden aufs Auge pissen.


	11. kalt

Es war kalt geworden auf Rubika. Eine schneidende Kälte hatte sich ausgebreitet, seid ich mal wieder vergessen hatte die bekloppte Balkontür von meinem Appartment über nacht zu zumachen, boar, da oben kanns echt ziemlich kalt werden, echt jetz ma, oder auch nt.

Es war einige Tage her am sein, als ich mit der Erzählung von einem dusseligen Panderaid eine meiner Geschichten zu Grunde richtete. Tatsächlich war das vor zehn minuten ungefähr, aber nun muss ich mir mal was gescheites ausdenken, sieht doch kacke aus sonst.

Es folgt also hernun ein aus den Fingern herausgesaugtes Märchen:

Als mir auf einer langen Reise durch die Wüste mal ein Ei aus der Hose plumpste habe ich dran gedacht mal bei Gelegenheit nachzusehn ob die doofe Urbane Hose of Libra nicht doch ein bisschen eng sein sollte.  
Ich kaufte mir ein neues Ei, schliesslich weiss man nie ob man sowas nicht mal brauchen kann. Leider war es ein Überraschungsei, so das es bald in meiner Hose hätte mir noch nichts ausgemacht, aber der dämliche Plastik-Schlumpf der mir seidher den Dödel rauf- und runterrennt geht mir auf den Geist. Oder auf den Sack, sozusagen.

Nun gut, kauf ich mir halt eben wieder ein neues, diesmal sollte ich drauf aufpassen das es nicht in bunte Alufolie eingewickelt ist, passt auch ohnehin farblich nicht ganz zu dem anderen...

Zu dieser Problematik fällt mir immer ein Vers aus dem Gilgamesh Epos ein, den ich gerne im Orginal vortrage: Oranhadne orhadnebarabara mo hidaormeehadene orrdene mahadene orr bara!

Es steckt viel Weisheit in diesem Satz, leider kann ich ihn nicht verstehn. Irgendwie doof.  
Bei Gelegenheit sollte ich mir den Satz mal von einem Gelehrten erklärasilieren lassen tun, weil sonst isses ziemlich sinnlos, ich könnt auch dann irgendwelche Mutanten angrunzen, von deren Sprache versteh ich auch wenig. Ich glaub aber auch, das deren Gespräche auch nicht anderes sind als die unseren...  
"Wie ging hier nochmal die Tür von diesem Haus auf, wo ich seid 4 Jahren vorstehe?"  
"WTF N00b? Die Tür geht GARNICHT auf, also STFU!"  
Sie sind fast menschlich, wie süss...

Mit Grauen wurde mir gewahr, das nichts mehr ist wie in der guten alten Zeit drinnen! WTF?  
Ach nee halt, ich brauch diese merkwürdige Sprache ja garnicht benutzen, ich hab doch ein Gehirn, das ist hin und iweder doch recht praktisch, so zum denken und so.  
Mutanten eigneten sich damals nicht als Lehrer zum sprechen lernen, sondern nur zum totschiessen. Letztschliesslich passt man sich aber auch hieran an. Aaaaaber: Habet acht! Oder sogar neun! Wenn dereinst Mutanten in Athen rumrennen ist die Kacke ordentlich am dampfen, im wahrsten Sinne des wortes sozusagen. Arme Enforcer dürfen kann immerzu den ganzen Dreck wegräumen.  
Also Leute, wenn ihr Mutanten findet, tut das richtige: macht sie kaputt. Die machen überdiess sehr lustige Geräusche beim sterben, etwa so wie Dolly Buster wenn sie versucht "Safran" zu sagen...


	12. Unterschiede

Es gibt, erstaunlicherweise, Unterschiede zwischen den Clanern und den Omnis...

Da wären zuerst einmal die Claner, dieses munter-debile Völkchen nimmt für sich in Anspruch, die Befreier eines unerträglich dämlichen Sandballs zu sein. Völlig sinnlos, wie sie alle noch nicht begriffen hatten, den eine Clanregierung würde sie genauso in die Minen schicken, wie damals die OT Administration. Wahrscheinlich sogar indieselben, Pech gehabt. Der Claner kriegte damals und kriegt dann wieder wahrscheinlich vertrockneteten Fisch in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt oder ganz einfach in Streiffen geschnittene Familienmitglieder, sind eh nichts anderes gewohnt.

Ist aber noch nicht soweit, momentan geben sich alle noch der Illusion hin das sie eine bessere Welt schaffen können, in der alle in Frieden, Freude und Eierkuchen leben können.  
In ihrer reichlich vorhandenen Freizeit, weil keine Arbeitstelle und ohnehin faul wie nix, liegt der typische Claner gerne rum und fröhnt seinem Lieblingshobby, der sexuellen Belästigung irgendwelcher Viecher. Eine Körperöffnung ist ihm so gut wie die andere.

Lichtscheu und feige ist der Claner, verliert bei gleichem Aufgebot so gut wie jeden Krieg, hält sich aber selbst immer für den Gewinner. Deshalb finden sich die meisten Clanischen Kräfte, sofern ein Kampf anstehn könnte, meistens irgendwo in der Wildnis wo sie ihrem Hobby nachgehen. Weil sie aber nicht unendlich viele Tiere beglücken können, fragte ich mich lange Zeit nach sonstigen Hobby.

Nun, das ist recht leicht erklärt: Wenn ein Tier sich nicht "verführen" lässt, wird es eben erschossen und danach wühlt man solange in den Därmen des armen Wesens bis man irgendwas gefunden hat was man sich auf den Kopf ziehn kann. Für gewöhnlich fühlen sich die dämlichen Hutzelmänner dann viel besser, wenn sie das nächste mal wie die Lemminge in die Masse der Gegner laufen.

Nun, man will ja nicht als feiger Hund gelten, ausserdem brauch man dann keinen der wertvollen Warpperks zu benutzen. Zur allgemeinen Belustigung halten sich die Claner mehrere durchfaulte Führergestalten, die sich gegenseitig in endlosen Sitzungen ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten an die schimmligen Schädel werfen.

Ab und zu gibt es jemanden, bei dessen Auftritten ich mich immer frage "isser schon tot oder krepiert er grad?" Das arme alte Hutzelmännlein, welches zwischendurchmal auftaucht und als Symbol des Friedens gilt, versucht erstmal sich zu erinnern, wo er ist und warum überhaupt und was nun zu tun ist, sieht in etwa aus wie einer Karrikatur eines gewissen Henri Radimann. "Vom Frieden labern!" Schiesst es dem Gelegenheitsverschwundenen durch die Reste des verwesenden Kortex, und das Hutzelmännlein zieht Luft ein, um dann erstmal vom Frieden zu erzählen ohne zu wissen was eigentlich los war und wo er selbst war die letzten Monate

Die Omnis nun gehn allesamt frühmorgens an das, was sie Arbeit nennen und das ohnehin nur von den Vorgesetzten für nichtig erklärt wird.

Aus Frust säuft der Omni Menthol Kaffee und bricht die Strassen seiner Städte voll. Aus diesem Grunde halten sich die meisten in neutralen Städten auf, dort stinkts weniger nach erbrochenem.

Die meisten hassen alles, was nicht so ist wie sie selber, wenn sie sich mal verändern sollten, entsteht meistens ein Selbsthass oder das ganze wird durch das Gummiartige Rückgrat kompensiert.

Ganz besonders neidisch sind sie auf einen der alten Nationalstaaten der Erde, Deutschland nämlich. Das hat auch einen Grund, den die haben den Nationalsozialismus vor ihnen erfunden. Um ein kleines bisschen von der faszinierenden Welt des cholerischen Wahnsinns zu haben, strotzen ihre Puplikationen der Blaulinge meistens von überalterten Vorurteilen und verschiedenen Merkmalen, welche die noblen Omnis von den Clanern unterscheiden, oder manchmal auch von Merkmal der Omnis ist sicherlich die Hingabe zur eigenen Seite.

Für gewöhnlich liebt man die Theorie und die Propaganda sprüche mehr als irgendeinen anderen Menschen.

Ist ja auch kein Wunder, der typische Omni ist ungefähr so gesellig wie ein Stinktier mit Darmeiter und explosivem Durchfall.. Er rauft sich allerding in grosser Masse zusammen, wenn er die Chance sieht, möglichst viele Claner umzubringen, den das macht einen Riesenspass.  
Tod, Niedergang und Verwesung sind die Freuden der lustigen Blaulinge, die sonst den ganzen Tag nichts besseres zu tun haben als ihren jeweiligen Vorgesetzten in den Hintern zu kriechen, wenn dort nicht bereits einer der netten Kollegen steckt.

Den konsequenten Selbsthass, der dadurch entsteht projezieren die unredeemed Fans meistens auf die Claner. Oder sie saufen sich was an, stellen den Mädels nach und das obwohl meist hauptberuflich asexueller Friseur oder Arschkriecher, was meist sowieso dasselbe ist. Wenn er nicht gerade irgendwas hasst, dann versucht er den von seiner Firma auferlegten Lebensumständen irgendwie etwas abzugewinnen in der geheimen Hoffnung, ihm fiele einer toller neuer Propaganda spruch ein, für die Einsendung solcher kriegt man nämlich 10 Credits und seinen eigenen Arschkriecher, man hat ja davon genug.

Die Architektur ist meistens schwarz wie die Seele des Durschnittsomnis. Sie halten sich gerne Kinder, um sie in den dunklen Gassen auszusetzen und verhungern zu lassen. Zur allgemeinen Belustigung halten sie sich nach der missgückten erschiessung des Phillip Ropp den lustig/schwachsinnigen Tarzan irgendwie, der den ganzen Tag lang an seiner Liane spielt um den Omnis ein Vorbild zusein, damit diese nicht ständig die Putzroboter der Stadt penetrieren.

Die Neutralen nun kümmert das ganze garnicht.

Niemand mag sie, meistens nichtmal die eigene Seite die dann nochnichtmal als solche zu bezeichnen ist. Für gewöhnlich beteuert der Neutrale, nichts mit dem ICC zutun zuhaben, während er sich gerade am Rockzipfel desselben festhält.

Gerne macht der neutrale irgendwas kaputt, sammelt irgendwo irgendwelchen Müll auf und greift seine Beute wie der gewöhnliche Geier.

Im Gegensatz zu den Geier nötigt er aber irgendwelche dämlichen Trottel, die Träger seiner Beute erstmal totzuhauen, anstatt dies selbst zu tun.  
Es gibt ausreichend Neutrale, um sich alles mögliche zuholen, aber eine gewissen Masse von Neutralen ist leider zu faul, um Dinge zu organisieren für die man die Hälfte der anwesenden Masse benötigt.

Sie wollen sich selbst als Neutral sehn, hängen aber ihr Fähnchen welches sie erst auf einem fremden Raid gelootet hatten in den jeweiligen Wind, welcher auch nur deswegen weht weil man ihn nicht looten kann. Theorien gehn davon aus, das die Neutralen vom ICC nur Belustigung gehalten werden, um die eigenen durchfaulten Kollegen auszuhalten.


	13. Osmanen

Es war einmal in meiner Wohnung drinnen ich am sein, wo mir tierisch langweilig sein tat, da ich grad Renter geworden war und nun nur noch auf die Abholung zur Kompostierung wartete. Tja, die Würmers werden sich aber schwer wundern tun, wenn sie in meiner Blutbahn Kalk, Cholesterin, Quecksilber, Eisen, Mangan, Ammoniak, Schwefel, Strontium, Cäsium, Luziferin, Nikotin, Barium, Bor, Polyethylen, Polyurethan, Methanol, Ethanol, Arsen, Acetylsalicylensäure, Cyclamat, Irisch Moos, Benzol, Pektin, Koffein, Ascorbinsäure und all die leckeren Sachen finden tun. Hm, könnte sein daß das ganze Zeug meinen Verwesungsprozess auch weiterhin so verlangsamt, da kann ich auch ein bisschen im Geschichtsbuch lesen...

Der Niedergang der Osmanen

Am 25sten September 1396 standen sich die Truppen zweier Fraktionen gegenüber, die Christen und die Osmanen.  
Der RL der Christen, Sigismund, will einige der reichlich angetretenen Siebenbürgener und Walacheier (Supportprof) nach vorne schicken, damit er sie im Auge behalten kann, auf das die nicht gleich beim ersten special evacen. Die französischen Ritter (Tankprof und daher meistens TC), bestanden aber auf die Ausnutzung ihrer Fähigkeiten und liefen vor. Christen RL Sigismund versucht, die Walacheier und die Siebenbürgener hinterherzuschicken, aber Bayezid, der RL der Osmanen, hatte das schon geahnt. Er hatte seine Akinci, eine schnelle und wendige Evadeprof, nach rechts und links ausweichen lassen, so das die Christen TCs keine LoS kriegen, bis sie bei den dahinter postierten Janitscharen (Allroundprof) ankommen und sodann von rechts und links Feuer von den Akinci kriegen. Zudem verfügen die Osmanen über gute Finisher profs, die Bogenschützen, die allesamt mit einer für diesen Patch erstaunlich gute Bewaffnung verfügen. Diese setzen den Tanks der Christen gut zu, damit die TCs aber nicht die Evader oder die Allrounder weghauen, lässt er nun seine "Sipahi" ein, die Osmanische Tankprof.  
Diese legen recht einfach Ziele unter denen durch die Evader auseinandergepullten feindlichen Tanks fest und kriegen diese mithilfe der Kompositbögen, der ubarwaffe der Osmanischen Bogenschützen, schnell down.

Die Supporter der christen habens kaum gesehn, da sind sie auch schon abgehauen.  
Diese Schlacht war der Beginn einer langen Christen downtime.  
Die Christen kamen erst wieder hoch, als die Türken sich am Towerspot "Wien" versuchten. 185000 PvPler der Osmanen waren angetreten, die geschickt gestellten Cluster von Wien einzureissen. Das hatten sie schon öfter versucht, aber die Wege hatten sich bisher als äusserst hinderlich für die Reclaimer erwiesen, was den Christen immer einen entscheidenden Vorteil brachte. Mittlerweile waren neue Profs ingame gepatcht, aber die Osamen waren allesamt zu faul die neuen Profs mal anzuspielen. Der RL der Christen, welche eine 65000 Mann starke Armee der Orgs "Deutschland" und "Polen" befehligte, sneakte aus dem Towerfeld, wohl wissend das die Osmanen alle flags hatten, und griff die Supporter der Osmanen an, die teilweise noch völlig ungebufft waren. Die Janitscharen, die Evader der Osmanen, konnten gegen das AR der Damagedealer der deutschen unter main TC Karl V. von Lothringen nichts ausrichten. Wegen der verheerenden Specials der deutschen kam im TS dann auch der Spruch "Und zur rechten wie zu linken sah ich einen halben Türken niedersinken.". Noch schneller verloren die Sipahi, die Tanks der Osmanen ihre HP, da die Tanks der Polen, die Husaren mehr HP und zudem auch noch mehr RS hatten.  
Trotz dreifacher Übermacht schafften es die Osmanen nicht, auch nur einen einzelnen Cluster einzureissen, was noch beim evacen nach Győr zu ordentlichen Flames im Osmanen Forum führte.  
Danach folgten einige PvP Erfolge der Christen, die Osmanen konnten kaum noch was reissen. Auch wenn sie 1711 der neugründeten Org "Russland" ein paar Spots wegnahmen, so mussten sie doch spätestens beim PvP 1768 bis 1774 einsehn, das sie im PvP nix mehr reissen konnten, nicht mal gegen die russischen N00bs.  
1787 bis 1791 hatten die Osmanen den Russen nochmal kurz nen Spot abgenommen, verloren aber noch im SoW zwei andere, worauf auch die stursten PvPler eine Lust mehr hatten.  
Lange Zeit kam es immer wieder zu hoffnungslosen Attacken, ganze Orgs verliessen die Osmanen. Die Fraktion, die faktisch nicht mehr vorhanden war und nur noch aus alten Chars bestand, wurde dann rausgepatcht und ihr Gebiet wurde der neuen Org "Kemalisten" zu gesprochen, die Mitglied bei der den Osmanen vverwandten Fraktion der Moslems ist. Sie nannten ihr neues Gebiet nach dem Namen der Breed der die meisten angehörten, Turks, bzw Türkei

Hm, nettes Buch, sollte ich öftermal reinkucken tun. Irgendwie haben dies damals geschafft, recht viele PvPler mit der damaligen Technik auflaufen zu lassen zu tun, ohne das sich irgendwer über Lag beschweren täte. Man stelle sich heutzutage mal das gejammer vor, wen 100000 Claner gegen 100000 Omnis ziehn wollten...


	14. Downtime

**Downtime Rettungsversuch.**

Aus der Dosenfabrik hab ich mir als kleines Kind immer einige Gramm Plutonium mitgebracht, die schmecken so lecker im Müsli.  
Heute geht sowas garnicht mehr weil das ganze Zeug zur Herstellung der Oberschenkelhälse der Mechs gebraucht wird. Diese dienen wiederrum dazu sich gegenseitig aus denselben herauszusprengen auf diversen Raumstationen die eines Tages unversehens am Himmel auftauchten.

Wie die da eigentlich hingekommen sind und was tatsächlich der Zweck der Dinger sein soll weiss keiner, die waren einfach irgendwann dagewesen.

Nun, man soll sich nicht fragen tun warum irgendwas da ist, sondern es für seine Zwecke ausnutzen. Aus irgendeinem Grund findens die Betreiber dieser Battlestations toll, wenn sich die Leute auf ihren Stationen die Hirne aus dem Schädel schiessen. Sie vergeben dafür Victory Points, welche man dann gegen hässliche Putzlappen, äh, Rüstungsteile eintauschen kann.

Auf der Pistole die man für diese Punkte kaufen kann, ist nach Ausbau ein Zielfernrohr drauf, aber irgendwie gelingts mir nicht durch das Zielfernrohr auch wirklich zu zielen um einen gezielten Schuss abzugeben. Hm, muss kaputt sein. Leider hab ich den Kassenzettel nicht mehr...

Aber gut, wenigstens konnte ich die Alienpistole nun an den Nagel hängen, da bin ich auch ständig an diesen doofen Schläuchen hängen geblieben, was dann immer dazu führte das ich mir die Klamotten mit grüner Sosse einsaute.  
Nun hab ich aber die Schlachtestationen Pistole, welche ich zuvor mit einigen Alien-Popeln eingerieben hatte damit sie stärker wird, was mir völlig logisch erscheint, den schliesslich bin ich als Adventurer ein Teilzeit-Holzkopf.

Weiterhin kann man seid dem plötzlichen erscheinen der Raumstationen einige neue Sachen erlernen, welche mitunter recht nützlich sein können um die ständig wiederkehrenden Viecher auf dem Planeten zu ärgern.

Als ich grad mal wieder dabei war, einige dieser Viecher zu ärgern auf das ich ihr Zeug klauen und in einen Automaten schmeissen kann kam mir ein weiterer Torfkopp entgegen und erzählte mir das er schon die restlichen der Chef Viecher um die Ecke gebracht hätte und ich nun warten müsse bis sich wieder neue aus der Erde ausgegraben hätten. Sowas doofes.

"Dann geh ich halt andere Viecher in den Schattigen Ländern totschiessen!" Sprach ich und zog von dannen. Die Shadowlands heissen übrigens so, weil die Programmierer derselben beim programmieren derselben einen ganz gewaltigen Schatten hatten.

Nun gut, dann nehm ich mir mal den Hebel zur Brust, "Hebiel" ist ein Boss der recht geizigerweise die Bellum Armor recht selten rausrückt, alleine dafür schon verdient ers kaputtgeschossen zu werden. Ui, Überraschung, wieder mal garnix. Gut, der nächste Boss nennt sich "Ahomac", der genauso geizig und aufgrund seiner Schwächlichkeit kurz drauf genauso tot wie Hebel ist.

Hmpf, Bellumbosse mögen mir heute nichts geben, kuck ich mir mal die Drachenköppe von innen an.  
Aha, Arschkick oder auch Ash'ki oder wie er hies ist nicht da. Mal bei Uschi vorbeikucken. Wie hübsch, "Ushamagan" lässt ein Shoulderpad fallen, was irgendwer aus meinem Laden bestimmt brauchen kann.  
Bei weiterer Suche stellte ich fest, das keine weiteren Drachen da sind ausser einem und aus dem mach ich mir nun einen Kartoffelsalapht. Schmeckt widerlich, regt aber die Verdauung an was bitter nötig ist da ich seid Jahren nicht mehr auf dem Klo war...  
Ich geh nun einige Stunden lang aufs Klo.


	15. Aliens

"Days are like Nights. But not so late and a little less dark." Someone once said to me while he was sorting out Peanuts in a Bar.

I was thinking about this Guy when i was woken up by a rather loud thud. Maybe it was my own impact when i fell out of my Bed.

There where many unanswered Questions in my Mind, like "where are the Contents of that empty whiskey Bottle?" or "where are the dozens of cute Girls with which i planned to end up in Bed with the Night before?".

Since i couldn't find any other Reason, i concluded that i must have been abducted by Aliens.

Fit's perfectly, since i usually don't drink.

Why are "Aliens" so damn stupid? Better Question would be: Why are the Aliens in stupid Abduction Stories so stupid? They have to have an understanding of Quantum Physics that goes way beyond anything our scientists can dream of.

The Universe is big. Really BIG. It's so big you'd think that it's gloating in your Face about it: "Look here, I'm BIG!"...

To travel the vast Distances in Space, one would have to be some Kind of Super brain.

So, this Race of Super brains decides to travel here. And then, to learn more about the Lifeforms here they have to beam a specimen up, analyses it with some crude Tools that Doctors may have used two Centuries ago and to top it up, they can't even manage to keep their subjects sedated properly?

If i where some Alien who wants to know more about Humanity and somehow lacked the Tools to some decent scientific Work, I'd hack into a Hospital Computer to download all the MRI Scans.

Then, I'd fly in my Spaceship to a University to hack their Computer and all the Knowledge there goes directly into my mighty superior Space brain.

That is, **if** i wanted to know something about Humanity. From the Perspective of some Super being who has mastered Quantum Physics to a degree that he can create God and then lecture him about it, the Humans are pretty boring. We can't even imagine what it's like on a Neutron Star. Poor dull backwater Yokels...

If some Space Alien, possibly from Space, decides that he wants to know about humanity, he may fly around in his Spaceship, sees us with his mighty Space sensors from two Galaxies away and decides to check Humanity out. He does so by pushing a button and then everything that can ever be known about the Earth, Humanity and even Japan is stored in the Mighty Space computer of the mighty Spaceship of the mighty Spaceman...

So, why would anyone think that Aliens would come over here and probe you with crude devices?

Well, maybe it's happening. The Mighty Space race sends only their retarded Idiots over here, or maybe it's some Kind of Punishment in the Alien Society. Felons get sent over here to deal with the filthy Humans and sexually harass them.

Well, sucks to be them i guess. Because if they ever abduct me, I'll break free, kill the Aliens and steal the Spaceship to open up my very own super fast Pizza Service.

The only real Reason why Aliens would want to visit earth is the X-Files Franchise, just to have a good laugh at what this Earth Yokels think "Aliens" may look like...


End file.
